Question: During a recent rainstorm, 1.52 inches of rain fell in Gabriela's hometown, and 6.87 inches of rain fell in Jessica's hometown. During the same storm, 13.1 inches of snow fell in Ashley's hometown. How much more rain fell in Jessica's town than in Gabriela's town?
Solution: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Gabriela's town from the amount of rain in Jessica's town. Rain in Jessica's town - rain in Gabriela's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${6}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ Jessica's town received 5.35 inches more rain than Gabriela's town.